Family Ties
by loserfanficlover
Summary: Agent Amelia Carter is a well known agent of SHIELD, unlike her sister, Sharon, who likes to keep herself in the downlow, she gets the assignment of her life; be Captain America's handler. (Steve/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Only my OC, Amelia Carter's personality and story line belong to me. All lines/references from the movie belong to Marvel.**

 **~0~ = break**

* * *

"Here's your water Aunt Peg."

A woman walked in the room with a glass of water in hand. She was what people would consider attractive. Strong, prominent jaw line with high cheekbones and full lips coated with a vibrant red lipstick much like what her aunt used to wear back in the day. Her hair fell in waves of different shades of brown all the way down her back, just past her shoulders.

In short, Amelia Carter looked very much like her aunt when she was her age, unlike her sister Sharon who was quite the opposite of them both. Her older sister has blonde hair that curled up to her shoulders, her body was more toned and lean, unlike Amelia who has a more curvy body but still toned due to her training.

"Thank you, Amelia."

Amelia rolled her eyes at her aunt before asking her (what seemed to be the hundredth time) why she won't call her Mia like all her other friends and co-workers. Her aunt then proceeded to say that Amelia is too much of a beautiful name to shorten, resting her case after giving her niece a look. Right now, Mia sat next to her great aunt's bed as they talked about whatever came to mind. It's been a while since Amelia got away from her work at SHIELD to visit her aunt. Her pseudo uncle allowed her leave from work to visit for about a week or so.

"Sweetheart, can you turn on the telly? It's time for the 8 o'clock news," Peggy said to her niece.

Standing up to reach the remote, Mia turned on the tv just like her aunt asked and switched to the news channel. Both women gasped in shock as to what was being showed on the small screen in front of them. Aliens shooting people trying to run away, the same creatures climbing on the sides of buildings and tearing things apart. On the bottom of the screen, in bold letters says **Aliens in New York!** The camera panned out to show a group of people in the center of the street, looking up at the sky preparing themselves for the fight of their life.

Mia recognized all of the people on screen. Black Widow and Hawkeye, or Nat and Clint as she calls them were fixing their weapons, either by loading more ammo in a gun or sharpening an arrow. Beside them was Tony, (who Mia considers a cousin) or Iron Man as he is most commonly known as was hovering a few feet off the ground, hands poised up to the sky blasting any alien he saw to smithereens. Thor, the Norse God she had the pleasure of meeting when she was in New Mexico, was with them as well, an angry look on his face as he tightened his grip on his hammer; next to him was the Hulk or Dr. Bruce Banner when he was human. Last but not least was the person who made up her entire childhood stories and the reason why she wanted to join SHIELD in the first place (besides her aunt) was Captain America.

"Amelia, is that really him?"

Her aunts wavering voice allowed her to tear her eyes away from the screen to look at her aunt whose eyes were welled up with tears. Mia comfortingly placed her hand atop her aunts before giving it a light squeeze.

"Yeah, that's him Aunt Peg. It's really Steve. He came back," Mia told her aunt.

Mia chose not to mention her orders from her Uncle Nick to stay away from Steve Rogers once they were alerted he was awake. At first she tried to argue against the order before Nick said that she looked too much like her aunt and would probably give the guy a heart attack if he saw her. After mentioning that he would probably be too unstable and would need the help of a psychiatrist, she tried to bring up that she did have a degree in Psychology, but Nick put his foot down. This was also the reason for her being allowed to visit her aunt.

Mia jumped out of her seat and fished out her phone from her pocket, worry etched on her face.

"Oh, my god I need to call Sharon! I hope she's okay."

She started pacing around the small room, Peggy looking from the screen to her niece. Mia was muttering under her breath for Sharon to pick up her cellphone.

 _"Mia!"_ She heard her sister answer.

She immediately put her phone on speaker so her aunt would hear as well.

 _"I was just about to call you! I take it you saw the news?"_

Mia's eyes flicked back to the screen just in time to see Thor electrocute the aliens coming out of the portal.

"Yeah, Aunt Peg and I are watching it on the telly right now. You're not in New York are you?" Mia asked her sister, fear evident in her voice.

 _"No, no. I'm at the Triskelion right now. They're calling in a lot of agents for back up. Try to wrangle the citizens away from the fight and such, Trip's headed there now. I would've gone but Uncle Nick was clear about his ord-"_

Mia cut her sister off frantically before she could finish her sentence.

"You're on speaker phone Shar!"

She could feel her aunt's stare but just looked at her briefly before smiling awkwardly. She heard her sister cough on the phone trying to cover up her almost mistake.

 _"Anyways, when were you supposed to go back to New York?"_ Sharon asked her little sister, changing the subject effectively.

"A few days from now but I'll come back after they win. God knows they're going to need all the help they can to get the city back to normal," Mia informed her sister, still trying to keep an eye on the telly.

 _"How do you know they'll win? It looks pretty bad Mia,"_ Her sister asked quietly.

Mia looked at her aunt before giving another squeeze to her hand making Peggy look up at her and smiled.

"Because if the stories Aunt Peggy told us about Captain Rogers were true, then I know they will."

Peggy looked at her niece, a tear slid down her now wrinkled face and smiled at the blind faith she had in Steve. Her stories really influenced the girls' lives, especially Amelia's.

Every time Peggy would visit Amelia or vice versa, Amelia would ask her to tell them another story about Captain Rogers and the Howling Commandos. Having been close to Trip also added the fuel to the fire. Antoine Triplett, or Trip as he liked to be called, was the grandson of Gabe Jones, one of the Howling Commandos. Though Trip was older than Amelia by a year or two, they were still very close, close enough for Amelia and Sharon to call him their cousin.

 _"Listen, I'll call you later. Things are starting to get hectic around here. Better yet, call me when you get back to New York. Okay got to go, bye and stay safe. Love you!"_

Before Mia could even respond back, her sister already hung up on her. She scoffed and shook her head at her sister's actions but understood how busy it could get.

Mia sat down on her chair once again, putting her focus back on the live news footage. How they're even getting footage right now was beyond her. The tv showed Captain America without his helmet. She turned to her aunt when she gasped.

Peggy covered her mouth with her hands, eyes still welled up. He looked exactly like the last time she saw him.

"You okay Aunt Peggy?"

Her niece's concerned voice broke her thoughts. She looked at her lovingly, appreciating her concern.

"Oh, yes. I'm alright dear. It's just, he looks exactly like I remember him," Peggy voiced her thoughts to her.

Mia looked at her aunt sadly, knowing full well what happened between the two of them.

She looked back at the screen to see Steve's dirty blonde hair slightly messy due to all the moving. His face was dirty and grimy but still showed off his chiseled jaw and his bright blue eyes seemed to stand out amidst the dirt. Don't even get her started about his physique.

"You didn't tell me he looked like that," Mia teased her aunt, a smirk gracing her face.

She smiled when she got a laugh from her aunt as she was playfully hit on the arm.

"No wonder you fell for him," Mia continued teasing.

Peggy sobered up before pointing over to her dresser and telling her niece to look in the bottom left drawer. Mia did what she was asked. She opened the drawing before shuffling some stuff.

"What am I looking for-"

Mia cut herself off when she noticed a black and white photo of a small man. Curious, she took it out to get a better look at it.

"I see you found it without me having to tell you."

She tore her eyes away from the picture to look at her aunt. Slowly, she shut the drawer and walked back to her seat.

"Who is he?" Mia asked curiously.

"You tell me," her aunt said secretively.

Mia took a closer look at the picture. The man seemed very small in the picture. He was looking off to the side, giving Mia a good look at his face shape. Said man had a very nice, strong, and defined jaw line. His face overall looked very familiar to her.

Mia glanced away from the picture and looked up at the screen when Captain America showed up again, looking to the side. Her eyes widened before she looked back to the picture in her hand.

"No way," She murmured.

"So you see, I didn't fall for Steve because of how he looked," Peggy told her niece.

"His face looks the same though, still handsome," Mia said aloud, more to herself but her aunt heard her nonetheless.

Peggy nodded solemnly "Mmm, that is true. Time has been kind to Steve, unlike me."

Mia smiled softly at her aunt. She took in her aunt's graying curly hair and face that showed how deeply she laughed and smile. Much to her aunt's denials, Peggy Carter aged beautifully.

"Aunt Peggy, you are beautiful. I bet Captain Rogers would agree with me if he were here," Mia told her aunt honestly.

Peggy let out a soft chuckle, "Amelia, I'm sure Steve would have a heart attack if he saw me like this."

Speaking of heart attacks, what Mia saw when she looked back at the tv almost gave her one. She saw Tony carrying what seemed to be a missile towards the portal before disappearing from view.

"Oh, my god Tony!" Mia exclaimed in alarm.

Peggy mirrored Amelia's reaction fearing the worst for Tony. After her past with Howard Stark, it was hard not to be close with his son, Tony. Peggy watched that kid as he grew up to be the man he is today. At times he would visit her with either Amelia or Sharon. It was more surprising when he would visit her alone, though it would be brief, Peggy was still touched by the action.

The portal slowly closed before Tony had a chance to go back out. A tear slid down Mia's face, her heart dropping to her stomach for Tony.

 _"But wait! What's that?"_ The newscaster exclaimed, _"My goodness, Iron Man made it!"_

Mia and Peggy let out a sigh they have been both holding in.

"Oh thank God he made it. I'm going to kill him for putting me through that," Mia mumbled, placing a hand on her chest in attempts to slow her heart rate.

The camera panned out to show the damage that's happened to the city. Mia frowned recognizing the street. She groaned when she realized her apartment wasn't spared during the battle. Hopefully the safe didn't get damaged as much she thought.

Mia looked at the side table where the clock sat. The red lights told her it was half past 9 at night already. She could tell her aunt was getting tired by how her eyes were starting to droop.

"Aunt Peggy, why don't you get some rest. It's getting late," Mia suggested to her aunt.

Peggy nodded at her, shifting around her bed for a more comfortable position.

She looked up at Mia, "Are you going back home tonight sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Mia said quietly, "Yeah I'm going to have to go back. I need to check up on my apartment, see if anything is salvageable."

Mia crossed the room to turn the tv off and place the remote on the table.

"I also want to check up on Tony. Lord knows Pepper's gonna have his head for the stunt he pulled. I'll ask to stay at the tower for the meanwhile, I'll call Uncle Nick to have me picked up," She explained to her aunt.

She stood next to her aunt dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you soon Aunt Peggy," Mia bid her goodbye.

"Have a safe flight darling."

Mia smiled sweetly at her aunt before turning off the light and leaving the room.

 **~0~**

After Mia left her aunt's nursing home, she headed straight back to her hotel. Trying to get in contact with her Uncle Nick with no avail, she decided it would be easier to get in touch with Phil Coulson. She sighed exasperatedly when he didn't pick up his phone either finally getting to her last choice which was Maria Hill. Mia muttered a small thanks that she answered her phone.

 _"This is Hill."_

"Hey, I need a jet to pick me up at my location. I'm gonna head back, try and help out there. I saw the news," Mia explained as she started to pack her things.

 _"Does Director Fury know you're coming back?"_ Hill questioned her over the phone.

"I tried calling him but he didn't pick up but it'll be fine," Mia said offhandedly, "I just need to see if I can salvage anything from my apartment."

She could hear Hill contemplating on what to do by the sigh that the receiver picked up.

 _"Alright, it'll be there in an hour. Just go on the roof or something, I'll tell an agent to drop a ladder."_

"Thanks Maria! I'll handle Uncle Nick if anything happens!"

With that Mia hung up and waited patiently for the jet to arrive.

 **~0~**

Mia sat in the jet anxiously as they flew. She hoped to God that Tony and of course everyone else was okay. She couldn't help when her thoughts lingered around a certain Captain. She hoped for her Aunt Peggy's sake that he was alright.

"Ma'am we're over the tower."

The voice of the agent accompanying her interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, right can I get the drop zone open, just toss me my bag once I'm on the ground," Mia told the agent who nodded.

She did a simple jump, tuck, and roll, her feet planting solidly on the ground. She shouted for the agent to drop her bag which he did. She then proceeded to make her way inside the tower from the platform where she assumed Tony takes off the suit.

"JARVIS, where's Tony?" Mia asked the AI as soon as she got inside.

 _"Mr. Stark is currently in the med bay with Miss Potts. Shall I alert them of your arrival?"_ JARVIS' soothing British voice asked.

"Yes please."

Mia set her bag down on the couch and walked over to the mini-fridge and grabbed herself a bottle of water before she made her way to the elevator. Without even having to press a button, the elevator jolted and JARVIS took her to the right floor. Once the metal doors opened, it showed the scene of Tony still in his Iron Man suit and Pepper fretting over him, dabbing a cloth on his face and him wincing.

"How'd the trip go?" Mia asked, walking down the steps further into the room.

"Mia! I thought you were in London? What are you doing back?" Pepper asked her, surprised to see her there.

"Well, I was there. Aunt Peggy and I were watching the news and guess who we saw?" She asked with a sarcastic tone.

She jabbed her finger towards Tony, "You, flying up through a wormhole to space with a nuke. You almost gave Aunt Peg a heart attack! Hell, you almost gave me one!"

Tony rolled his eyes so done at everyone yelling at him.

"Will you please just leave me alone or I don't know maybe say 'Thank you, Tony for saving the world!'? How about that? Jesus, I almost died today, why are you all being so mean?" Tony huffed.

What he didn't expect was for Mia to give him a tight hug, him having to look over her shoulders to ask Pepper what to do through a series of looks before wrapping his arms around her small body, not too tight though, keeping in mind he was still wearing the suit.

"What are you doing back though? I thought you weren't back for a few more days?" Tony inquired as he stood still allowing mechanical arms to dismantle the suit.

"Thought you guys could use all the help you can for clean up as well as Search and Rescue," Mia started to say, walking around the place before putting a sheepish smile on her face.

"Also because I might need a place to stay..."

Tony opened his mouth to argue but Mia put up her hands in protest, "Just! Just for a little while alright! It's not my fault that my apartment got ruined. That reminds me, do you think you can get a bulldozer or a crane where my apartment used to be?"

Tony and Pepper gave her bewildered looks. Before she could answer though, JARVIS spoke to them.

 _"Sir, Captain Rogers is here to see you. He's on his way up right now."_

Mia and Tony shared wide eyed looks, knowing she wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the Captain. Awkwardly shuffling around her spot for a moment, Tony doing the same thing, he quickly slammed the Iron Man head onto her right when Steve walked in.

"Capsicle! What can I do for you?" Tony said once Steve entered the room, standing slightly in front of Mia to divert all attention to him.

Steve walked in to the med bay, wanting to ask Tony if he'd be up to joining him in his Search and Rescue mission. To his surprise, there was another person with him besides Pepper, oddly wearing his mask.

Through the helmet Mia noticed that he still was wearing his uniform. It was hard for her not to notice how... defining the suit was. It clung to all his muscle perfectly. Her current thoughts began to diminish when something more important came up. Oxygen.

Without the entire suit on, the oxygen can't circulate to the mask. She frantically starting tapping Tony's arm and pointing at the mask, trying to get his attention.

Steve looked at the person, now frantically waving her arms. He could tell it was a woman by the way she was dressed. It was obvious that she was a SHIELD agent as she was wearing the tight catsuit he saw Natasha wear. It clung on her every curve.

Steve mentally slapped himself and scold himself for how inappropriate that was and how his mother taught him better. He quirked an eyebrow at Tony, pointing at the woman behind him.

"Is she okay?"

Tony looked behind him and saw Mia waving her arms and pointing at her head. His eyes widened dramatically in realization.

"Oh shit! Okay hold still," Tony told her before touching the switch to release the mask.

Mia practically threw the damn thing on the ground, gasping the air she was withheld from momentarily.

"That bloody thing almost killed me!"

Pepper walked over to her worriedly, rubbing her back as she held Mia take in more air. She didn't even notice the slight accent she adapted whenever she visited her aunt showed when she spoke.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

His voice made her freeze. She immediately turned around and grabbed Tony and Pepper with her. They had a little meeting right in front of Steve. Tony comically held up a finger with a smile telling him to wait just a moment.

"What am I supposed to do? I have direct orders from Uncle Nick to not be around him!" She whispered to the two.

"Well, I mean there's nothing you can do now. Might as well do it with a bang right?" Tony suggested jokingly before Pepper and Mia glared at him.

"Have you seen me!? I could be Aunt Peggy's twin! I'm gonna give that man a heart attack!"

"I hate to say this Mia but, Tony's right, you can't do anything else at this point," Pepper stated.

Mia closed her eyes and placed her index finger and thumb on her nose mentally groaning. I am so going to get yelled for this she thought. Tony spun around and asked Steve once again why he was here.

"Uhm, I was just wondering if you were up for a Search and Rescue mission? I got a whole police squad already starting hut we could use all the help we can get."

"Search and Rescue, wow. That sounds like a great idea. Unfortunately I am in no condition to be up and about yet but I have just the person! She had the same idea as well!"

Mia wanted to murder Tony right then and there. She took a few calming breaths with the help of Pepper who whacked Tony's head from the back before she spun around.

Steve's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw the woman's face. He choked on nothing as he tried to formulate a word.

"P-Peggy?" He got out.

The woman winced before shaking her head and gave him a sad smile. No, she wasn't his Peggy. Peggy had darker hair and a wider face whereas the woman in front of her had different shades of brown hair and a slimmer, but same structured face.

"No, sorry, I'm not Peggy. I'm Amelia, Amelia Carter, her niece."

Mia extended her arm out towards him but he was frozen in shock he didn't even realize it. She put her arm back down and laughed awkwardly.

"I'm going to my room first to get my stuff settled in before heading out," She said to Tony heading straight for the elevator.

"You're not staying here! Everyone's already staying here!" Tony whined.

"What's one more person then right?" She gave him a smile.

She entered the elevator telling JARVIS to go up to the top floor and before the doors closed, a body cane through just in time. Mia was surprised to see Steve in the elevator with her.

"Captain Rogers! Uh, can I help you with anything?" She asked.

Steve gave her a small smile, "Just Steve is fine ma'am, I'm off duty right now."

"I was just going to put my bag in my room before heading out to the city. I know you guys could use all the help you can so..."

Mia couldn't help but feel awkward around the presence of Steve.

"That's the thing ma'am, Tony told me you might need help with something? He mentioned your apartment but I wasn't sure what it was about," Steve finished off shyly, fiddling with his gloved hands.

Mia waved a hand at Steve, "Oh, that! It's no problem, I'm sure other people would need more help than I do-"

"No, no, no! It's fine. I'm sure the police squad will do fine. I also saw a couple of SHIELD cars so I assume Fury called them in," Steve cut her off explaining what's happening out there.

"Alright, I guess even Tony can't get a crane out there right now," Mia thought aloud.

"JARVIS take us down all the way, I can settle in later. The sooner I get out there, the sooner you can help others," She told him.

Steve couldn't help but feel intrigued by this woman. She looked very much like his Peggy but they were quite different in terms of personality. Peggy was outgoing and confident, the type of person who wouldn't take no for an answer. Amelia, on the other hand seemed very timid and reserved, but he couldn't be sure considering he just met her.

They reached the ground floor and made their way out the building. The usual breathtaking view of New York and its buildings were replaced by the piled of rubbish that used to be offices and homes.

"My apartment was just a couple of blocks over. I hope it's not too damaged considering it wasn't really near the place where the main battle was."

Mia began leading Steve to her place before she realized she had to call Sharon. Taking out her phone from her pocket, she dialed Sharon's number and waited patiently for her to answer.

 _"Hello?"_

"Shar! I'm back at NY," Mia told her sister, looking back at Steve who was still following her and busying himself to show he wasn't listening even though they both knew he was.

 _"How's it looking?"_ Sharon asked.

"Terrible, but I'm sure they'll manage to get it fixed."

 _"Does Aunt Peg know you came back?"_ Her sister inquired.

"Yeah, I told her before she fell asleep, said I had to check up on my apartment and whatnot," She told her sister.

 _"Where are you staying by the way? My place is always open to you, you know,"_ Sharon reminded her sister.

"No it's fine. I'm staying at Tony's, the rest of the Avengers are staying there as well so."

Mia left her statement hanging, waiting for her sister to put the pieces together.

 _"Holy shit, no way! You met him didn't you! Captain America!"_ Her sister all but shouted over the phone making Mia laugh lightly.

"I did, in fact, he's with me right now."

That sentence caused Steve to look at her with a raised eyebrow, but Mia just smiled at him.

 _"No fucking way. Uncle Nick will have your head, you know we weren't supposed to go near him, let alone spend time with him!"_ Sharon scolded her sister.

Mia rolled her eyes, "I can deal with Uncle Nick, Aunt Peggy on the other hand... I don't know how to tell her. She'll have a fit if she found out what Uncle Nick ordered us to do."

Steve's brows furrowed as he heard what Amelia said. Orders? What orders? He figured he'd ask her about it later on, making a mental note about it.

Mia noticed that they've arrived at her old apartment, which was now just a pile of cement blocks, though half the building was still standing.

"Shar, I've got to go, I'll call you some other time."

Mia hung up her phone and put it back before giving Steve a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, that was really rude of me. Sharon's my older sister and I promised to call her as soon as I got here," She explained to Steve.

"No worries ma'am, I understand. So this is your place? What exactly are we doing here?" Steve asked looking around the place.

"Being an agent of SHIELD made me quite paranoid and a bit too careful so I set up a safe where I put all my personal belongings in, photo albums, money, home dvds, stuff like that. I'm hoping that it didn't get ruined, it's supposed to be a really strong safe. Most probably was busted out of the wall by the look of this damage, so essentially, we're looking for a big black box," She said to Steve.

The two spread out to cover more ground, Steve being a super soldier had no problem with lifting the big and heavy boulders of cement. Mia looked at him from where she was.

"You must have a lot of questions for me running through your head, am I right?" She called out to him.

Steve looked to the right of him, squinting a bit to look at Amelia who looked taller because her was on a pile of rocks.

He slowly nodded but still continued to look. He spoke without looking at her.

"I do, but I think it's a conversation we should have inside. Hey, is this it?"

Mia looked over to where he was. Steve was pointing at something underneath a chunk of rock. It was dark but she could make out a dented block of metal.

"I think so, can you lift it?" Mia asked, talking about the rock.

Steve positioned himself by the rock and readied his legs for the weight. He put all his strength into his arms and legs, he grunted when he felt the weight of the rock on him. Shuffling slightly, Steve set down the rock, huffing after doing so.

He looked back at Mia who was just blinking at him. Her face broke out into a grin.

"Wow, that was impressive," She complimented him, a light pink spreading through his cheeks.

Mia hobbled over the dented safe and spun the lock, a quiet click was heard, meaning the safe can be opened. Steve couldn't help but look inside. All that was there was a couple of, what he could assume be photo albums, a few jewelry boxes and a file or two.

His mind focused on the photo albums thought. In there held the life of the woman next to him, and if he was lucky, maybe he could take a glimpse of Peggy's life as well. He watched as Amelia crouched down to grab her belongings out of the safe and stuffing it into the knapsack he didn't notice her carry.

Mia stood up from her crouch and brushed herself off. She gripped the strap on her shoulder tightly before looking at Steve.

"Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it. If you want I can quickly drop this off at the Tower and help you with the Search and Rescue mission?" She offered him, ready to help despite being a tad tired, it was her idea after all even if she wasn't the first to execute it.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure you need your rest. I can already see your eyes getting heavy," Steve said, declining her offer.

"Are you sure? I don't mind, honestly. Nothing a bit of coffee can't fix," Mia joked.

"I'm sure. Get some rest Amelia, I'll see you later."

She was about to walk away but she felt like she needed to get something off her chest first.

"About your questions, feel free to come and ask me about anything, I'll try my best to answer them. Even if it has nothing to do with Aunt Peggy and you just need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you Steve," Mia told him sweetly with a smile that made Steve's heart thud loudly in his chest.

"Thank you, Amelia. I might just take you up on that offer," Steve said to her with a nod and crooked smile.

"I'll see you back at the Tower, stay safe!"

Before Steve could say his own goodbye, Mia already turned from the spot and headed back to Stark Tower. Steve couldn't deny how good she looked from behind either but shook his head at the inappropriate thought before beginning his work.

* * *

 **AN: Hi guys! I'm alive! I'm so sorry I haven't gotten around to updating TFWYSL!** School **takes up so much of my time and gr.11 is harder than I anticipated it to be :( Kudos to authors who can update/write during school because it is very difficult. This is a new story if you haven't noticed, it's been in my drafts for quite some time now and originally I wasn't going to post it but considering how I've been MIA for the past month I owe it to you guys. This story has nothing to do with my other one,** fyi **. I hope you enjoy this story as much as TFWYSL! Review, Follow, and Fave! Much love! -E**


	2. Chapter 2

After Mia obtained her belongings from the safe, she took Steve's advice and allowed herself to rest. She went up to the 87th floor where her usual room resided. Whenever Mia would visit Pepper and Tony that was where she stayed. She didn't understand why Tony was so against her staying with them if she already had a room here.

"JARVIS, wake me up in an hour. I'm just going to take a power nap," She told the AI as she got into her bed.

 _"Of course Ms. Carter."_

Instead of waking her up in an hour, though, JARVIS' orders were canceled by Tony who found out she took a nap and decided it would be better for her to just sleep, so when Mia woke up to total darkness, she was pretty confused. At first, she thought there was an intruder in the building, immediately going into Agent mode, she grabbed the gun in her nightstand and cocked it.

"JARVIS, what's the time?" She asked with a low voice.

 _"The current time is 5:27 am. Sir asked me to not wake you up when you told me to,"_ JARVIS replied, effectively calming the agent and setting down her gun.

Mia groaned, tilting her head back, "Ugh, damn it, Tony. Now my sleeping pattern's going to be all messed up."

Changing into a simple pair of short shorts and a tank top, Mia decided it would be best if she just stayed up, rather than attempting to go back to sleep. She walked down the empty hallway to the elevator, telling JARVIS to take her to the main kitchen of the building. Mia was in a surprisingly good mood and chose to cook breakfast for everyone. She knew Nat and Clint were staying in the building too. Once the elevator doors slid open, she heard movement happening from the kitchen. Her agent mode kicked in and automatically went for her gun. She cussed when she didn't have it on her, taking cautious steps towards the sound, Mia was surprised to see Steve. She safely assumed it was him because of his physique.

"Steve."

The name fell out of her mouth before she could stop it. Steve turned around at the sound of her voice, a bit startled.

"Amelia! What are you doing up so early?" He asked her.

"I just woke up from my so-called nap. I'm blaming Tony if my sleeping schedule gets messed up," She muttered under her breath.

Mia looked up at Steve, "What are you doing up?"

Steve looked down at his feet, feeling ashamed a bit.

"I, uh, it was just a bad dream," He tried to pass off with a shake of his head.

Mia nodded understandingly. Being a field agent comes with a price, seeing the horrors that you've lived over again.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Mia offered, having a Psychology degree allowed her to know that talking about these kinds of things is actually very helpful.

"No ma'am, that's alright. I don't want to bother you," Steve politely declined.

Mia knew it wouldn't be a good idea to press on the subject, "Well, if you ever change your mind, I'd be happy to listen."

She gave him a kind smile as she crossed the kitchen to switch on the other lights that were currently off.

"Since you're here, wanna help me make breakfast? I know everyone's staying here for the meanwhile and I'm in a pretty good mood," She placed her hands on her hips as she looked at Steve who was contemplating on the offer.

Truth be told, he barely even heard her ask the question. He was too busy gawking at her attire. Because of the dim lighting earlier, Steve couldn't make out what she looked like, but now he could see that she was wearing a very revealing tank top and her bottoms, well he would call them shorts but he was pretty sure they could pass for underwear! Steve couldn't help but admire her figure, though. When she was wearing her skin-tight uniform the other day, it held no justice to seeing the smooth expanse of creamy skin underneath.

Her body was like an hour glass, very curvy, but he could still see the muscle in her from her training. Those shorts made her legs look like they were miles long. Steve's eyes slowly went back up to meet her questioning ones. He stuttered out an unintelligent 'what?'

"I asked if you wanted to help me cook breakfast for everyone else?" Mia repeated.

"Oh! Of course I'll help, Ma taught me a thing or two about cooking before she passed," He told her.

"So I was thinking you can get started on the eggs while I do the bacon," She suggested, turning around to the fridge for the bacon.

She handed Steve a carton of eggs as they split up in the kitchen to do their jobs. Mia got two pans out and placed them on the flat stove.

"So how was yesterday?" She began making conversation as she waited for the pan to heat up.

Steve looked up from the bowl of eggs he was beating up, "It was alright, we found a few dozens of people. It's horrible that this happened and the civilians were caught up in it. I just feel that by finding as many people and burying them properly gives them more closure rather than being stuck underneath a pile of blocks."

Mia nodded, completely agreeing with what he said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help. I was supposed to originally after my power nap, but Tony commanded JARVIS not to wake me," Mia huffed.

She started to place strips of bacon in the pan, the sizzling covered the silence that fell upon the two.

"Your accent," Steve began, "I couldn't help but notice it. It's subtle, but it's there. Were you born in England?"

Mia chuckled lightly, "No, I was born in the States, it's just whenever I visit Aunt Peg I somehow always bring back an accent."

She noticed how his muscles tensed at the mention of her aunt. His jaw was clenched as he poured the egg in the pan.

"She watched you, you know."

Steve's head turned towards Amelia who was flipping the bacon strips.

"What?"

"I was with her when she saw the battle. She said you haven't changed a bit," Mia told him, ignoring the intense gaze she felt on the side of her head.

"H-How is she?"

"She's great, lived a good and full life. You haven't seen her since huh?" Mia asked, glancing at him.

Steve shook his head. That was actually the first request he made to Fury if Peggy was still alive and if he could see her. Of course, Fury rejected his request, saying how he wasn't ready to see her the way she is, how his last memory of her was still too fresh in his brain. A couple of sessions with a shrink would be required before he made any plans about hopping on a plane to see Peggy Carter.

"No, Fury didn't think it was a good idea to see her so quickly. I have a couple of more sessions with Dr. Collins before I could even think about seeing her," Steve confessed to her.

"Yeah, I figured. I offered to be your psychologist but, obviously, Uncle Nick saw a problem with that so he ord-"

Steve looked at her sharply, but Mia cut herself off, eyes widening slightly.

"Uhm, I mean..."

"No, you were going to say ordered. You mentioned that too when you were talking to your sister yesterday," Steve confronted her, eyebrows furrowed angrily.

Mia sighed, turning her attention back to the bacon she was frying, putting more in the pan as she took out the cooked ones.

"Fury actually ordered you and your sister to stay away from me?"

It was a question, but the way Steve said it made it seem like a statement.

"Steve, Uncle Nick was wary about your reaction to seeing Aunt Peggy, as well as me. I mean, you remember your reaction when you saw me."

Of course, Steve couldn't deny that he was shocked when he saw Amelia. The similarities the Carter woman had with Peggy was uncanny, they could've been twins!

"That doesn't mean I couldn't have handled it, like right now. I'm fine being around you," Steve explained, gesturing to the two of them.

"Oh, fuck-" Steve looked at her shocked at the use of the word "I still have to tell Uncle Nick about this."

Mia ran a hand through her already disheveled hair.

"Do you want me to talk to him first, I could explain what happened-"

"No, no. It's fine. I can handle him, he's got a sort of soft spot for me, that and Aunt Peggy will have his head for the order in the first place."

Steve chuckled lightly. The elevator dinged, causing the two to look at it. A yawning Clint Barton came out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked up to see the pair still cooking.

"Ames?" Clint asked, rubbing his eyes again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Hey Big Bird, how's the head?"

Clint laughed and came around the counter to give Mia a hug. He dropped a kiss on her head as they had their moment.

"What are you doing here? I thought Fury said you were still on leave?"

Before Mia could answer, though, a redhead walked in, already dressed for the day in a simple black shirt and leggings answered for her.

"Fury doesn't know you're back does he? Let alone be in the same room as a certain Captain?"

Natasha Romanoff raised an eyebrow at Mia and Steve before giving a hug to the brunette.

"How are you guys doing?" Mia asked, concerned for her friends and trying to avoid the question.

"Well, the bump on my head from Nat's kick is slowly starting to go away," Clint told her, rubbing the sore spot absentmindedly.

"I meant in a more mental sense," Mia clarified.

"We'll be fine, Ames," Clint waved her off, heading towards the cooked breakfast food.

"Back to my question, does Fury know?" Nat asked again.

Mia looked up from the frying pan to the red head before shaking her head, "I tried to call him before I left, I even called Phil, but they wouldn't answer. Maria was the only one who picked up."

The three Avengers shared looks when Phil Coulson was mentioned. They assumed Mia didn't know what happened.

"Amelia, there's something you should know..." Steve began.

"Rogers..." Nat said, stiffly shaking her head and giving him a warning look.

"She deserves to know," Steve argued, his body turned towards Nat.

"Yes, but now is not the time."

Mia looked at Steve then Nat, then Clint who was just trying to stay out of the fight.

"I'm right here you know," Mia said, trying to make them aware of her presence again.

"Coulson's dead."

It was like ripping off a band-aid the way Steve said it. At first, it went right over Mia's head, chuckling a bit before asking Steve to repeat what he said.

"I'm sorry Amelia, but Coulson's dead. He was stabbed by Loki before the battle even happened."

Mia's smile started to slip as she froze at Steve's words. She almost dropped the spatula she was using. Shakily, she looked at Nat for assurance. The redhead gave a slow, but sad nod. Mia's sight was starting to get blurry, heaving a long sigh, she heard Steve ask if she was going to be okay.

"Y-Yeah, it's-it's just a lot to process. I'm gonna need a day. I need to talk to Uncle Nick, excuse me."

She left before anyone could say anything more. Steve looked at the two assassins in front of him who were sharing secretive looks.

"I gather she was close with Coulson?" Steve asked the two.

"Coulson was her SO. She was with him the minute she passed her exam from the Academy. Coulson was the only one Fury trusted with his pseudo niece. Sharon on the other hand, trained under Maria," Clint explained to him.

Steve nodded his head, beginning to understand Amelia's feelings.

"Maybe I should go after her, see if she's okay," Steve thought aloud.

"That might not be the best idea right now, Cap. Ames is going to Fury, explaining how she disobeyed an executive order isn't at the top of her list right now," Natasha cut it, crossing her arms as a sign of seriousness.

"How much trouble would she be in if Fury found out she and I have met?" Steve asked the two, turning the stove off and placing the last of the eggs and bacon on the plate.

"Well, she can't exactly get fired, she knows too much. Killing her isn't an option either-"

Steve's eyes widened when he received that information. Killing someone because they know too much!?

"-for obvious reasons," continued Clint, "The worst is probably getting demoted, or even suspension from the field."

Steve didn't like the thought of her being punished because of him, it just didn't sit right. To let out some steam, Steve decided to skip breakfast and went to the usual gym he's been going to. Luckily, it wasn't damaged during the battle.

After a few punches and one broken punching bag, Mia showed up to the gym and just observed Steve for a while. He had great (practically perfect) form and it was quite obvious that he has strong punches but Mia could tell at times he held back. Sweat was rolling down the sides of his face and his hair was a darker color because of the sweat.

Mia watched as he stopped punching and held the bag for a moment. She took this as her chance to make her presence known to him.

"Hey," She said, walking closer to him.

Steve looked up when he heard the voice and saw Amelia approaching him and sitting down next to his bag on the bench.

"Hi," He greeted back, slightly surprised to see her there.

Steve grabbed the small towel and wiped his face.

"I asked Clint where you were and he said to check here," She explained as to how she found him.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier, it was rude of me to just leave like that," Mia started but was immediately cut off by Steve protesting.

"No! No, no, no. I should be the one to apologize. It was really insensitive of me to just blurt out what I did. I wasn't aware you and Coulson were close," Steve told her, looking down at his hands as he unraveled the tape.

"How'd your talk with Fury go?" He asked as he looked up.

"Oh, that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I think it'd be best if you didn't mention to Uncle Nick that we've met."

Steve raised an eyebrow at her as Amelia gave him a sheepish smile and a small shrug.

"After talking about the whole Phil thing," She swallowed as she said Phil's name, "Uncle Nick gave me a few days off before going back to work, and I forgot to mention you."

"When are you going to mention it?" Steve asked her, starting to put away his things.

"I need a day to wrap my head around what's happened, maybe tomorrow... If he doesn't know already."

Steve nodded, zipping his bag.

"I'm heading back to the Tower, you wanna come along?" He asked her politely.

Amelia smiled but shook her head.

"I'm meeting Trip for brunch since I haven't eaten yet, but thanks anyways Steve."

The two walked outside the gym into the bright outdoors.

"Oh, is it on the way to the Tower? I could walk you if you'd like," He offered.

"No, it's fine. It's just a few blocks over from here, I'll see you later, though," Amelia declined pointing randomly to her left.

"Alright, I'll see you later Amelia, stay safe."

"You too Steve.

Amelia smiled at him one last time before she left with a turn of her heel.

* * *

"So you met Captain America?"

"Yup."

"Even though you had specific orders not to go near him?"

"Yup."

Trip gave her a look of amusement, "It was an accident okay?" Mia stressed out.

"Well, is he everything Aunt Peggy and Gramps say he is?"

"Yes!" She groaned out, "He's so polite, sweet, and handsome. Oh, don't even get me started on that physique!"

Mia allowed her head to drop down on the table attracting some lookers.

"Does Sharon know?" Trip asked her.

"Yeah, I called her while I was with him. He found out about my orders," Mia confessed.

Trip raised an eyebrow at her, signaling her to elaborate more on the topic.

"It sort of just... slipped out. It's not my fault he's so observant!" Mia exclaimed when Trip gave her another look.

"Has he asked questions yet?"

"Besides the general 'how is she?' not really. I expect him to ask soon, though. He's probably dying to ask but is just too polite to do so."

"How do you think Fury's going to react?" Trip wondered, a smirk forming on his face making Mia roll her eyes.

"I'm probably going to be suspended for at least a month, at minimum."

"Hey, there's a lot of paperwork to be done after what's happened. At least you won't be bored," A laugh escaped from Trip's mouth.

Mia stuck out her tongue at her cousin childishly.

"I better get going, I still have to go shopping later. Maybe I'll invite Pepper and Nat to come," Mia told Trip, standing from her chair making him do the same.

"I'll be happy to accompany you," Trip tried to flirt with her causing Mia to smack his chest.

"Shut up," Mia chuckled, "Walk me back?"

"Of course."

Trip left a couple of bills on the table before he slung his arm around her shoulder. Talking about random things, the pair made their way back to Stark Tower. Flashing their badges at the entrance, they were granted way to the elevator.

"You wanna come say hi to Tony? It's been a while since you two have seen each other right?" Mia asked Trip.

"Been a few months, yeah. He found out SHIELD had me follow him, but sure I'll come up."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

"JARVIS, take us to whichever floor Tony is," Mia told the AI.

 _"Of course Ms. Carter, welcome back. Sir is on the 90th floor with Miss Potts, Ms. Rushmore, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Rogers."_

Mia stifled a laugh when JARVIS called Nat 'Ms. Rushmore'. She guessed Tony programmed JARVIS to keep calling her that, that means Nat won the bet they had on if Tony was still holding a grudge about that.

"That's fine JARVIS, take us up," Mia said, feeling the elevator jolt slightly before returning to the smooth sensation.

Eventually, the elevator reached the top floor of the Tower. The people who were casually sitting around, talking about when and where they would drop off Thor and Loki back to Asgard heard the ding of the elevator signaling someone must be coming up. They all heard a familiar voice as soon as the doors opened.

"Tony! Guess who's here!"

Steve's eyes immediately looked for the source of the voice. Amelia walked into his view with a man whose arm was hanging around her shoulders casually.

He was black, fairly tall with a shaved head. He was well built and had an easy going attitude around him. Steve couldn't explain the uneasiness he was feeling when he saw the two of them together. His hand clenched involuntarily. Steve watched as the man and Tony shook hands, greeting one another and how the two assassins nodded to him.

"Steve," Amelia called him, making him look at her light brown eyes, "this is Antoine Triplett, or Trip as he likes to be called; Trip, this is Captain Rogers."

"Sir," Trip gave him a small salute.

"Agent."

"He's the grandson of someone you know," Amelia told him, a smirk gracing her face.

Steve quirked an eyebrow at her, his lips twitching to smile.

"Oh? The people I know that are still alive is probably a short list."

"Well then, you can add Uncle Gabe on that list then."

Steve's eyes widened a bit, his eyebrows raising.

"Gabe? As in Gabriel Jones?" Steve asked her, turning his head to look at Trip.

"Yes, sir. He's a Senator now, had to hang up his gun for a more calm life."

Gabe Jones, a Senator, never imagined that Steve thought.

"How is he doing?" Steve asked Trip, curious about his old friend.

"He's alright, I think he's in Washington right now for a business trip. Once he found out that you were alive he was very happy. He hopes to meet up with you soon," Trip told him.

Steve's eyes followed the couple as Trip led Amelia to the couch to sit. He watched as she made herself comfortable by tucking in her legs and resting her body onto Trip's.

"Well I hope my Doctor can give me clearance to do so," Steve stated.

"How are you finding the new world by the way?" Trip asked him, continuing the conversation.

"The food's real good considering we used to boil everything, Nat and Tony's been trying to help me understand the internet, but it still confuses me, the fashion's a bit odd too, more skin than I'm used to," Steve confessed as his eyes raked over Amelia's body.

She changed from her morning attire to a simple light blue sundress, but instead of the dress ending below the knee as he was used to, it ended mid thigh. It also didn't help that she was wearing heels that made her taller and her legs look amazing.

"Oh, speaking of fashion, Pep, would you want to go shopping with me? I need new clo- well everything really, after what's happened," Mia asked the strawberry blonde

"I would be delighted to go! Retail therapy is definitely the thing I need after all that's happened," Pepper confessed through a sigh.

Mia turned to the red head "You should come too Nat, we need to catch up anyways."

"Well, I guess it'd be better than being holed up in here," Natasha shrugged looking around the still ruined Tower.

"I'm still coming along right?" Trip asked amusedly.

"Of course you are, we need someone to carry the bags," Mia smirked at him and laughed when Trip groaned.

Mia turned her eyes to Tony, a mischievous glint to them. One look at her and Tony already knew what she wanted.

"No! Absolutely not! You have money, use your own," Tony protested.

"But you probably have discounts to everything! And you can't max out your card! I swear I'll pay you back," Mia promised Tony.

Tony let out an annoyed groan but proceeded to reach into his back pocket where his wallet was. Mia gave a happy yell and clapped her hands that made Steve's mouth pull up a bit. Tony handed her a small silver plastic card, Steve frowned in confusion, but Mia pulled Tony into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed, but Tony just rolled his eyes.

Pepper laughed at the girl's happiness and gave Tony a kiss as her thanks. Mia's eyes found Steve's and she smiled widely.

"Steve! You should come with us, I'm sure you haven't gone out for pleasure with all that's happened right?" Mia inquired.

"No, I haven't, but I don't want to intrude in your plans," Steve waves off.

"Oh, you won't be intruding. It'll be fun! Trip's going to be with us too and I'm sure he'll need someone to help him carry our bags," She smirked, "Which I assume won't be a problem for you considering how you impressively carried that boulder yesterday."

Steve blushed at the compliment once again, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, if you're sure..."

"Of course I am!" Mia assured him.

"Clint, Bruce? Would you like to join us on our little escapade?" Pepper asked the two remaining men.

"No, it's alright, I should probably rest. I still don't fully feel like myself, but thanks anyways. Will you guys buy me a little something-something though?" Clint joked, making Nat and Mia snort.

"I agree with Barton, I should rest. You ladies have fun, and don't tire out the men too much," Bruce declined.

"Well, alright. If you guys change your mind just give us a call. C'mon Steve," Amelia pulled on his arm and looped her arm through it, "We could get you some new clothes, Tony's treat."

"Hey!" Tony cried indignantly, a laugh escaped Steve's lips.

"Let's go, the car's waiting out front," Nat told them.

Pepper gave Tony a kiss before heading off to the elevator. Mia gave the men who were staying a small wave before dragging Steve with her.

The ride down was short and quiet. Amelia didn't let go of Steve's arm the entire time which caused another small smile to appear on his face. Once the elevator doors opened, Steve noticed quite a few SHIELD agents littering the place.

"SHIELD HQ was busted during the fight," Amelia told him after noticing his confused look, "They made Stark Tower base for the time being."

Steve nodded in understanding before pausing.

"Aren't you worried about what would happen if Fury saw you with me?" He asked her as they were lead to a small black limo.

Amelia shook her head and gave a shrug, "No, it's alright. I can handle Uncle Nick, besides it'll save me an awkward start to how this happened."

She gestured to the two of them.

"Fury, you call him your Uncle," Steve stated, a small grin on his face.

The couple had to let go of each other and pause their conversation when they were ushered in the car, but sat together in order to finish what they were talking about.

"Yeah, Sharon and I practically grew up in SHIELD. After my parents died, Aunt Peggy took us in, and she was Director of SHIELD at the moment, Uncle Nick being second in command," Amelia explained to him.

"It's nice to think about Fury being an Uncle to someone. He's a bit... Intimidating," Steve told her.

Amelia smirked and Steve couldn't help but think how attractive it looked on her face.

"You're intimidated by Uncle Nick?" Amusement evident in her voice.

"N-not me. I meant other people might be intimidated by him and I could see why," Steve corrected, eliciting a laugh from her.

The others turned their heads towards the brunette, wondering what got her laughing, but the couple was oblivious to the other people in the car with them.

"I get it Steve, but I'm more scared of Aunt Peggy. She's really strict when it comes to us and if she found out the Uncle Nick kept us from someone, especially you, she'd be furious," Amelia told him seriously.

"What would she do to Fury?" Steve asked her.

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards.

"Most likely yell his head off, she can't really do anything to him physically anymore, but then again, Aunt Peggy does have a way with words."

Steve nodded, knowing personally what she meant. They felt the car jolt to a sudden stop, Steve grabbed onto Amelia's arm to prevent her from lurching too forward. She muttered a quiet thanks to him.

"Mia, Steve, we're here," Nat told them, getting ready to leave the car.

Mia rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Nat, we felt the car stop, I think we know that we're here."

The redhead raised an eyebrow at her, "Really, I thought you guys were too engrossed with each other in your own little world that you wouldn't notice."

Mia tried to keep down the blush rising to her cheeks. Now that she thought about it, the ride to the mall that usually took half an hour felt much shorter, around 10 minutes maybe. She looked over to Steve who was now pinker than before, Nat's words getting to him.

The redhead silently left the car leaving the two alone.

"Ignore Nat, she can be a bit..."

Mia left her sentence hanging as Steve nodded his head, understanding what she meant. A smile was put on her face as she looked at him.

"You ready to see how the 21st-century fashion's like?" She asked him.

"No, but I'm guessing I don't have a choice," Steve stated a slight smile on his face.

Mia grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the car, "You got that right," was the last thing she said before pulling him towards the mall.

* * *

 **AN: Grade 11 sucks. I'm so sorry that I've been MIA for the past weeks, even months. TFWYSL will be on an indefinite hiatus and I had this chapter laying about in my drafts, so I thought it'd be best to drop a bomb but soften it with a chapter. -E**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Only my OC, Amelia Carter's personality and story line belongs to me. All lines/reference from the movie belong to Marvel.

~0~ = break

* * *

The mall was bigger than anything Steve has ever seen. His head could not help but turn every which way to see the entire place. There were many different types of stores around him; flower shops, clothing shops, accessory shops, swimwear (or perhaps it was a lingerie store), and a whole bunch of other things.

"You like it?" He heard a voice say.

Steve looked down at his side to meet up with the light brown eyes he's starting to get used to.

"Yeah, this is real swell. I expected more people to be honest," Steve replied, looking around to see the few people shopping.

Amelia dragged him along with the rest of their group.

"Oh, well it is a business day and most people are at work right now which would explain the lack of customers," Amelia explained to him.

"Plus with the battle that just happened, I'm actually surprised to see people working," Steve put in.

"Mia!" Pepper called out from in front of the couple, her head turned to see them, "What kind of clothes are we talking about here?"

Mia tilted her head in wonder, "Well, the fight blasted my whole damn apartment so I basically have to start my closet from scratch."

Pepper made it her goal to restart Mia's closet under her supervision and sense of style. She got more colourful items of clothing for her than Mia would have liked, seeing as she prefers black over anything. Thankfully, Pepper stayed in the more neutral zone, only buying a few other colours. After just two hours of shopping, the two men the women brought were almost running out of arm space for more shopping bags.

While Pepper made sure that Mia got proper clothing for casual and formal wear; as well as any other accessory known to man, Natasha made sure that Mia had fun when it came to the lingerie and swimwear. Mia had loads of fun teasing Steve about which undergarments would suit her, loving the bright pink he would turn whenever she held up a lace bra or a thong. Mia laughed heartily, missing moments like these because usually she would tease Trip about it but now that he's used to her antics, it's not as fun anymore.

Saving Steve from having a heart attack when Nat suggested that Mia should try on a couple of pairs, they left Victoria Secret and moved on. As she said, Mia dragged a reluctant Steve to Calvin Klein to get him a couple of polo shirts and pants. Trip accompanied the couple and left Natasha and Pepper to do a bit of their own shopping.

"Amelia, this isn't necessary. I have a decent amount of clothes back in my apartment," Steve informed her but his arm was still being pulled by the brunette.

"That's nice Steven, but they haven't been approved by me," She told him, patting his hand.

Steve gave Trip a confused look, making him chuckle.

"She did the same to me, don't worry. Mia's a bit of a fashionista when it comes to other people, but not herself."

Steve nodded his head, he watched Amelia flitter around the men's section looking for shirts, sometimes holding up one then looking back at Steve and tilting her head before either putting it back or nodding in approval.

Mia made sure to make Steve try on the few shirts she picked out, loving the results she got. Steve has a habit of rolling up the sleeves to his elbow, showing off the mouthwatering veins on his arm. The fit of the shirts was never right considering Steve's measurements. His broad shoulders and narrow torso was a unique combination according to what the store has in stock but luckily, Mia managed to grab a few that were a good fit and the rest tailored to Steve's size.

"I still don't understand why we had to buy me more clothes. These are so expensive, I never imagined the inflation would be so high," Steve said, looking at the receipt in the bag.

"Tony loves having parties Cap so you need the right clothes for that, and it's nice to have variety. Besides, Tony's treat remember?"

Mia winked at him as she looped her arm around Steve's like she has been doing the entire day. She glanced down at the very many different bags he's carrying and felt a twinge of guilt and embarrassment.

"Are those heavy?" Mia asked, pointing to the bags.

"I didn't realize how many you were carrying. Usually, I'm not this bad because Trip can only hold so much, but Nat and Pep really took advantage of the two of you. I could take some off your hands if you want."

Mia was just about to reach for some but Steve moved them from her reach before chuckling lightly and shaking his head.

"That's alright ma'am, I can handle it. I gotta put my super soldier strength to use somehow when I'm not saving the world," Steve joked, eliciting a small laugh from her.

Mia grabbed Steve's arm and Trip's and lead them to their rendezvous point in the mall.

"Well, did we get everything?" Pepper asked Mia.

"Um, let's see we got casual, formal, undergarments and swimwear. We got accessories, shoes and makeup... Is there anything else?"

"Oh, don't forget workout clothes for when we fight," Tripp reminded her.

Mia snapped her fingers and pointed at him in thanks.

"I almost forgot, wow we haven't sparred in a while. Maybe we should do it when we get back," Mia suggested as the group made their way to the first store.

Trip's eyes widened and started shaking his head, "No, no, no, no. We've been shopping for 3 hours now and I've been carrying all these bags so consider me tired and that's not fair."

Mia laughed at that and Steve couldn't help but look at her and admire her laugh. Mia caught Steve looking at her from the corner of her eye and faced him.

"What about you Cap? Are you up for a friendly spar?" Mia asked him with a teasing tone.

"Uh..." Steve hesitated.

He knew how strong he is and how powerful his punches and kicks are and he wasn't sure he can pull back enough for Amelia to not get hurt. Steve wouldn't forgive himself if he injures her in any way.

Mia sensed his hesitation and nudged his arm with hers.

"C'mon Steve, I'm not that weak. I'm actually pretty decent," Mia told him with a smile.

Trip scoffed under his breath, but not quiet enough to go unnoticed by Steve.

"Decent my ass, sometimes I think I'm still sore from our last spar," He grumbled.

Mia rolled her eyes at Trip's exaggeration and argued on her behalf with him before Natasha put in her own two cents on the topic.

"Trip's right, Ames, you're beyond decent, if I remember correctly you had the highest marks in your year at the Academy. Plus you've bested Clint a few times and myself once or twice," Nat told her.

Steve considered what Natasha said, clearly if Amelia can win over Clint _and_ Natasha, she can most certainly hold her own against a fight with him.

"Let's do it."

Mia turned towards Steve and raised her eyebrow, "Really? You sure?"

He nodded his head and shrugged, "As long as you're okay with losing then, I don't see why not."

Mia was surprised at Steve's teasing but laughed anyways, "Oh, that's how it is? You're on Cap."

After making a quick run to buy her workout clothes, and a stop at a toy store to get Clint a small Big Bird doll as a laugh, the group piled back into the car and made their way back to the Tower. Mia underestimated herself and passed out halfway into the car ride, her head resting on Steve's shoulder. She was quite exhausted from her talk with Fury and the 3 hours spent walking during their shopping spree. Steve smiled softly at the brunette, wondering how he's so comfortable with someone he just met and why he was feeling all sorts of things about her. The car slowed to a stop, signaling their arrival at the Tower. Instead of waking Amelia up, Steve scooped her into his arms and carried her to the elevator after being assure by Trip that he could handle the many shopping bags.

 _"Captain Rogers, which floor sir?"_ JARVIS asked as soon as Steve set foot in the elevator, surprising him a bit.

He still wasn't used to the technology around him.

"Umm... Miss Amelia's room please," Steve said aloud to the AI, feeling weird talking to no one.

 _"Of course sir, I'll have her door unlocked upon your arrival,"_ JARVIS told Steve as the elevator began to move.

The sensation of the elevator woke Mia up and she took in her surroundings. She saw Steve's bright blue eyes and relaxed again, snuggling into his chest before she groaned.

"We were supposed to spar," She said after Steve asked her the matter.

Steve laughed quietly as he stepped out of the elevator, "It's fine, you're clearly too tired. That wouldn't be fair now would it?"

Mia heard the door open and saw the familiar layout of her suite. Steve carefully laid Amelia down on her bed, helping her get under the covers and everything. She looked at him with sleepy eyes, just taking in his face, ingraining it in her mind.

"How did you like the shopping trip?" Amelia asked sleepily.

"It was... eye opening," Steve told her honestly with a smile.

"Do you like it? The clothes nowadays I mean," She said, moving her arm under her head in a more comfortable position.

"Like I said this morning, there's more skin than I'm used to, but it's not all bad."

"That's good, next on our list is technology," She told him.

Steve smiled sweetly at her, "Thank you, Nat and Tony has an expectancy from me and it's a bit overwhelming."

"You're welcome, I promise to take it slow. It's what friends are for."

Amelia smiled sleepily at him, he could tell she was fighting to keep awake by the way her eyes were starting to droop.

"Go to sleep Amelia, we can spar when you wake up I promise," Steve told her softly.

"Okay, but I'm still gonna kick your ass later Cap," She told him, a bit muffled as she tried to cover a yawn.

"Can't wait, doll."

* * *

AN: I suck. I am still alive and it's the end of my spring break and I only finished writing one chapter and it's so short :( I'm so sorry if I haven't gotten around to writing TFWYSL. Family Ties is much easier to write because I don't have to base it off anything like a transcript so I get to finish chapters much quicker. I swear I am in the middle of starting the next chapter in TFWYSL so in the meantime, please enjoy this chapter! Follow, Fave, Review! xx -E


End file.
